Benutzer:Topassplitter
Hallo und Willkommen ☺ Mudkit.byTopas.png|Schmutzjunges|link=Schmutzfell Mudpaw.S.byTopas.png|Schmutzpfote Mudfur.byTopas.png|Schmutzfell Mudfur.HS.byTopas.png|Schmutzfell Rosekit.byTopas.png|Rosenjunges|link=Rosenblatt Rosepaw.byTopas.png|Rosenpfote Rosepetal.byTopas.png|Rosenblatt Petal.byTopas.png|Blüte|link=Blütenduft Petal.alt.byTopas.png|Blüte (alt) Petalnose.byTopas.png|Blütenduft Petalnose.alt.byTopas.png|Blütenduft (alt) Petalnose.manga.byTopas.png|Blütenduft DWiG Kieselpfote.byTopas.png|Kieselpfote|link=Kieselbach Kieselbach.byTopas.png|Kieselbach Pod.byTopas.png|Tobi|link=Tobi Pod.H.byTopas.png|Tobi Pineclaw.by Topas.png|Pineclaw|link=Pineclaw Wiskerpaw.byTopas.png|Bartpfote|link=Bartnase Whiskernose.byTopas.png|Bartnase Scorchpaw.byTopas.png|Fleckenpfote|link=Fleckenpelz Scorchfur.byTopas.png|Fleckenpelz Thornkit.byTopas.png|Dornenjunges|link=Dornenkralle Thornkit.alt.byTopas.png|Dornenjunges (alt) Thornpaw.byTopas.png|Dornenpfote Thornpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Dornenpfote (alt) Thornclaw.byTopas.png|Dornenkralle Featherkit.byTopas.png|Federjunges|link=Federbart Federbart.byTopas.png|Federbart Littlekit.byTopas.png|Kleinjunges|link=Kleinwolke Littlepaw.byTopas.png|Kleinpfote Littlecloud.Krieger.byTopas.png|Kleinwolke Littlecloud.HS.byTopas.png|Kleinwolke Hawkheart.byTopas.png|Habichtherz|link=Habichtherz Frostkit.byTopas.png|Frostjunges|link=Frostfell Frostpaw.byTopas.png|Frostpfote Frostfur.K.byTopas.png|Frostfell Frostfur.E.byTopas.png|Frostfell Honeyleaf.E.byTopas.png|Honigblatt|link=Honigblatt Oscar.byTopas.png|Oskar|link=Oskar Palefoot.byTopas.png|Blassfuß|link=Blassfuß Fuzz.byTopas.png|Fuzz|link=Fuzz Patch.J.byTopas.png|Fleckchen|link=Fleckchen Patch.byTopas.png|Fleckchen Icekit.byTopas.png|Eisjunges|link=Eiswolke Icepaw.byTopas.png|Eispfote Icecloud.byTopas.png|Eiswolke Brightspirit.byTopas.png|Lichtgeist|link=Lichtgeist Cloudspots.S.byTopas.png|Wolkenfleck|link=Wolkenfleck Cloudspots.byTopas.png|Cloudspots Shadepaw.byTopas.png|Schattenpfote|link=Schattenpelz Shadepaw.manga.byTopas.png|Schattenpfote Manga Shadepelt.K.byTopas.png|Schattenpelz Shadepelt.E.byTopas.png|Schattenpelz Nutmeg.H.byTopas.png|Muskat|link=Muskat (H) Acorntail.byTopas.png|Eichelschweif|link=Eichelschweif Antpelt.byTopas.png|Ameisenpelz|link=Ameisenpelz Antpelt.S.byTopas.png|Ameisenpelz Shnuky.byTopas.png|Shnuky|link=Shnuky Lightningpelt.byTopas.png|Blitzpelz|link=Blitzpelz Mottlepaw.byTopas.png|Tupfenpfote|link=Tupfenpfote (DGdK) Sedgekit.byTopas.png|Grasjunges|link=Grasbart (WC) Sedgepaw.byTopas.png|Graspfote Sedgewhisker.byTopas.png|Grasbart Harley.byTopas.png|Ole|link=Ole Harley.alt.byTopas.png|Ole Rainstorm.byTopas.png|Regensturm|link=Regensturm Rainstorm.alt.byTopas.png|Regensturm (alt) Boulder.S.byTopas.png|Kieselstein|link=Kieselstein Boulder.E.byTopas.png|Kieselstein Boulder.Schüler.byTopas.png|Kieselstein Boulder.byTopas.png|Kieselstein Boulder.TaS.byTopas.png|Kieselstein TaS Boulder.TRoS.byTopas.png|Kieselstein TRoS Runningkit.byTopas.png|Rennjunges|link=Sturmwind Runningkit.tabby.byTopas.png|Rennjunges (alt) Runningpaw.byTopas.png|Rennpfote Runningpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Rennpfote (alt) Runningwind.byTopas.png|Sturmwind Runningwind.alt.byTopas.png|Sturmwind (alt) Snooky.byTopas.png|Näschen|link=Schnupperdorn Snookpaw.byTopas.png|Schnupperpfote Snookthorn.byTopas.png|Schnupperdorn Troutpaw.byTopas.png|Lachspfote|link=Lachsbach Troutstream.byTopas.png|Lachsbach Cody.byTopas.png|Laura|link=Laura Skywatcher.byTopas.png|Wolkenjäger|link=Wolkenjäger Skywatcher.K.byTopas.png|Wolkenjäger Skywatcher.CotC.byTopas.png|Wolkenjäger CotC Whitewater.byTopas.png|Weißwasser|link=Weißwasser Ripplepaw.byTopas.png|Kräuselpfote|link=Kräuselschweif Ripplepaw.alt.byTopas.png|Kräuselpfote (alt) Rippletail.byTopas.png|Kräuselschweif Spiderkit.SC.byTopas.png|Spiderkit|link=Spiderfoot Spiderpaw.SC.byTopas.png|Spiderpaw Spiderfoot.byTopas.png|Spiderfoot Millie.byTopas.png|Millie|link=Millie Millie.alt.byTopas.png|Millie (alt) Millie.E.byTopas.png|Millie Millie.E.alt.byTopas.png|Millie (alt) Millie.K.byTopas.png|Millie Millie.K.CotC.byTopas.png|Millie (CotC) Henry.byTopas.png|Henry|link=Henry Whitepaw.byTopas.png|Weißpfote|link=Einauge White-eye.byTopas.png|Weißauge White-eye.alt.byTopas.png|Weißauge (alt) Oakpaw.byTopas.png|Eichelpfote|link=Eicheltritt Percy.byTopas.png|Paule|link=Paule Percy.alt.byTopas.png|Paule (alt) Piketooth.byTopas.png|Hechtzahn|link=Hechtzahn Sparrowpelt.byTopas.png|Spatzenpelz|link=Kurzschweif Sparrowpelt.alt.byTopas.png|Spatzenpelz Frogkit.byTopas.png|Froschjunges|link=Froschhüpfer Frogpaw.byTopas.png|Froschpfote Frogleap.byTopas.png|Froschhüpfer Snaketooth.byTopas.png|Schlangenzahn|link=Schlangenzahn Braveheart.byTopas.png|Mutherz|link=Mutherz Dawnkit.byTopas.png|Dämmerjunges|link=Dämmerlicht Dawnbright.byTopas.png|Dämmerlicht Jacques.byTopas.png|Jacques|link=Jacques Flick.byTopas.png|Schnips|link=Schnips Dustkit.byTopas.png|Borkenjunges|link=Borkenpelz Dustpaw.byTopas.png|Borkenpfote Dustpaw.ZF.byTopas.png|Borkenpfote ZF Dustpelt.byTopas.png|Borkenpelz Dustpelt.ECiN.byTopas.png|Borkenpelz ECiN Blackpaw.byTopas.png|Schwarzpfote|link=Schwarzkralle Blackclaw.byTopas.png|Schwarzkralle Robinpaw.byTopas.png|Robinpaw|link=Rotbrust Robinwing.byTopas.png|Rotbrust Clawpaw.byTopas.png|Krallenpfote|link=Narbengesicht Clawface.byTopas.png|Narbengesicht Clawface.byTopas.png|Narbengesicht (alt) Clawface.S.byTopas.png|Narbengesicht Brackenheart.byTopas.png|Farnherz|link=Farnherz Archeye.byTopas.png|Erzauge|link=Erzauge Dawnkit.SC.byTopas.png|Dämmerjunges|link=Dämmerwolke Dawnpaw.byTopas.png|Dämmerpfote Dawncloud.K.byTopas.png|Dämmerwolke Dawncloud.Q.byTopas.png|Dämmerwolke Dawncloud.Q.alt.byTopas.png|Dämmerwolke (alt) Tallpaw.byTopas.png|Tallpaw|link=Mohnblüte Tallpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Tallpaw (alt) Tallpoppy.byTopas.png|Mohnblüte Tallpoppy.alt.byTopas.png|Mohnblüte (alt) Rowanfur.byTopas.png|Eschenpelz|link=Eschenpelz Rowanfur.alt.byTopas.png|Eschenpelz (alt) Rowanfur.H.byTopas.png|Eschenpelz Copperpaw.byTopas.png|Kupferpfote|link=Kupferpfote Marmalade.byTopas.png|Marmelade|link=Marmelade Marmalade.alt.byTopas.png|Marmelade (alt) Marmalade.E.byTopas.png|Marmelade Marmalade.St.byTopas.png|Marmelade Rock.alt.byTopas.png|Berg wo sich Schnee fängt|link=Berg wo sich Schnee fängt DarkWhiskers.byTopas.png|Dunkler Bart|link=Dunkler Bart Adderfang.byTopas.png|Vipernzahn|link=Vipernzahn Pixie.byTopas.png|Pixie|link=Pixie Pixie.E.byTopas.png|Pixie Pixie.St.byTopas.png|Pixie SolsDad.byTopas.png|Sols Vater|link=Whisper Stripes.byTopas.png|Streif|link=Streif Scorchkit.byTopas.png|Brandjunges|link=Brandwind Scorchkit.alt.byTopas.png|Brandjunges (alt) Scorchpaw.SC.byTopas.png|Brandpfote Scorchwind.K.byTopas.png|Brandwind Owlpaw.byTopas.png|Eulenpfote|link=Eulenkralle Owlclaw.byTopas.png|Eulenkralle Blizzardpaw.byTopas.png|Blizzardpaw|link=Gewitterflügel Blizzardwing.byTopas.png|Gewitterflügel Stoatpaw.byTopas.png|Wieselpfote|link=Wieselfell Stoatpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Wieselpfote (alt) Stoatfur.SC.byTopas.png|Wieselfell Stoatfur.SC.alt.byTopas.png|Wieselfell (alt) Stoatfur.byTopas.png|Iltispelz|link=Iltispelz Stoatfur.alt.byTopas.png|Iltispelz (alt) Moth.byTopas.png|Motte|link=Mottenflügel Moth.alt.byTopas.png|Motte (alt) Moth.cover.byTopas.png|Motte (ZzdC Cover) Moth.manga.byTopas.png|Motte (ZzdC) Mothpaw.byTopas.png|Mottenpfote Mothpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Mottenpfote (alt) Mothpaw.manga.byTopas.png|Mottenpfote (ZzdC) Mothwing.K.byTopas.png|Mottenflügel Mothwing.K.alt.byTopas.png|Mottenflügel (alt) Mothwing.HS.byTopas.png|Mottenflügel Mothwing.HS.alt.byTopas.png|Mottenflügel (alt) Berry.byTopas.png|Beere|link=Beerennase Berry.alt.byTopas.png|Beerenjunges (alt) Berrykit.byTopas.png|Beerenjunges Berrykit.alt.byTopas.png|Beerenjunges (alt) Berrypaw.alt.byTopas.png|Beerenpfote Berrypaw.byTopas.png|Beerenpfote (alt) Berrypaw.alt2.byTopas.png|Beerenpfote (alt) Berrynose.alt.byTopas.png|Beerennase Berrynose.byTopas.png|Beerennase (alt) Stonepelt.byTopas.png|Kieselpelz|link=Kieselpelz Jackdaws_Cry.MC.byTopas.png|Schrei der Dohle|link=Schrei der Dohle Jackdaws_Cry.S.byTopas.png|Schrei der Dohle Jackdaws_Cry.ES.byTopas.png|Schrei der Dohle Tansykit.byTopas.png|Gänsejunges|link=Gänsepfote Tansypaw.byTopas.png|Gänsepfote Grasskit.byTopas.png|Wiesenjunges|link=Wiesenfell Grasspelt.byTopas.png|Wiesenfell Oddfoot.byTopas.png|Fremdfuß|link=Fremdfuß Hutch.byTopas.png|Linus|link=Linus Shortwhisker.byTopas.png|Kleinbart RainsweptFlower.J.byTopas.png|Regen auf Blüte|link=Regen auf Blüte RainsweptFlower.MC.byTopas.png|Regen auf Blüte RainsweptFlower.byTopas.png|Regen auf Blüte RainsweptFlower.ES.byTopas.png|Regen auf Blüte ShyFawn.byTopas.png|Scheues Reh|link=Scheues Reh Tangle.byTopas.png|Ranke|link=Ranke Cedarpaw.byTopas.png|Zedernpfote|link=Zedernherz Cedarheart.byTopas.png|Zedernherz Sootkit.byTopas.png|Schlammjunges|link=Schlammfell Sootpaw.byTopas.png|Schlammpfote Sootfur.byTopas.png|Schlammfell Sootfur.alt.byTopas.png|Schlammfell (alt) Olivepaw.byTopas.png|Olivenpfote|link=Olivennase Olivenose.byTopas.png|Olivennase SparrowFur.J.byTopas.png|Sperlingfell|link=Sperlingfell SparrowFur.ES.byTopas.png|Sperlingfell SparrowFur.ES.alt.byTopas.png|Sperlingfell (alt) YewTail.byTopas.png|Yew Tail|link=Yew Tail TurtleTail.J.byTopas.png|Schildkrötenschwanz|link=Schildkrötenschwanz TurtleTail.MC.byTopas.png|Schildkrötenschwanz TurtleTail.St.byTopas.png|Schildkrötenschwanz TurtleTail.St.alt.byTopas.png|Schildkrötenschwanz (alt) TurtleTail.H.byTopas.png|Schildkrötenschwanz TurtleTail.ES.byTopas.png|Schildkrötenschwanz Shattered_Ice.MC.byTopas.png|Brechendes Eis |link=Brechendes Eis Shattered_Ice.S.byTopas.png|Brechendes Eis Shattered_Ice.ES.byTopas.png|Brechendes Eis Storm.byTopas.png|Sturmwolke am Abend Rainkit.byTopas.png|Regenjunges|link=Regenpelz (DC) Rainpaw.byTopas.png|Regenpfote Rainpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Regenpfote (G&M) Rainwhisker.byTopas.png|Regenpelz Rain.byTopas.png|Regen der schnell vergeht|link=Regen der schnell vergeht EagleFeather.J.byTopas.png|Eagle Feather|link=Eagle Feather EagleFeather.ES.byTopas.png|Eagle Feather Shrewkit.byTopas.png|Weidenjunges|link=Weidenjunges (DC) Shrewpaw.byTopas.png|Weidenpfote Owlfur.byTopas.png|Eulenpelz|link=Eulenpelz Rainfur.E.byTopas.png|Regenpelz|link=Regenpelz (WC) Rainfur.St.byTopas.png|Regenpelz Rainfur.K.byTopas.png|Regenpelz Riley.byTopas.png|Riley|link=Rileypaw Rileypaw.byTopas.png|Rileypaw Beetle.byTopas.png|Beetle|link=Beetle Cow.byTopas.png|Cow|link=Cow Bella.byTopas.png|Bella|link=Bellapaw Bellapaw.byTopas.png|Bellapaw Beechpaw.byTopas.png|Buchenpfote|link=Buchenpelz Beechfur.byTopas.png|Buchenpelz Wolfkit.byTopas.png|Wolfsjunges|link=Wolfsherz Wolfheart.byTopas.png|Wolfskerz Lionkit.byTopas.png|Löwenjunges|link=Löwenherz Lionpaw.byTopas.png|Löwenpfote Lionheart.byTopas.png|Löwenherz Lionheart.manga.byTopas.png|Löwenherz (BP) Whitestorm.J.byTopas.png|Weißjunges|link=Weißpelz Whitestorm.J.alt.byTopas.png|Weißjunges (alt) Whitestorm.S.byTopas.png|Weißpfote Whitestorm.byTopas.png|Weißpelz Shiningheart.byTopas.png|Glanzherz|link=Glanzherz Smallkit.byTopas.png|Kleinjunges|link=Kleinstern Smallstar.byTopas.png|Kleinstern Barley.J.byTopas.png|Mikusch|link=Mikusch Barley.S.byTopas.png|Mikusch Barley.E.byTopas.png|Mikusch Barley.E.alt.byTopas.png|Mikusch (CotC) Gorsekit.byTopas.png|Ginsterjunges|link=Ginsterpfote Gorsepaw.byTopas.png|Ginsterpfote Gorsepaw.alt.byTopas.png|Ginsterpfote (alt) Darkstripe.K.byTopas.png|Dunkelstreif|link=Dunkelstreif Darkstripe.St.byTopas.png|Dunkelstreif Darkstripe.St.alt.byTopas.png|Dunkelstreif Willowkit.byTopas.png|Glanzjunges|link=Glanzfell Willowpaw.byTopas.png|Glanzpfote Willowpelt.byTopas.png|Glanzfell Willowpelt.Q.byTopas.png|Glanzfell Sorrelkit.alt.byTopas.png|Ampferjunges Sorrelpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Ampferpfote Sorrelpaw.manga.byTopas.png|Ampferpfote Sorreltail.alt.byTopas.png|Ampferschweif Sorreltail.Q.byTopas.png|Ampferschweif Toadkit.byTopas.png|Unkenjunges|link=Unkenfuß Toadpaw.byTopas.png|Unkenpfote Toadstep.byTopas.png|Unkenfuß Whitethroat.J.byTopas.png|Weißjunges|link=Weißkehle Whitethroat.S.byTopas.png|Weißpfote Whitethroat.byTopas.png|Weißkehle Whitethroat.alt.byTopas.png|Weißkehle (alt) Whiteclaw.J.byTopas.png|Weißjunges|link=Weißkralle Whiteclaw.S.byTopas.png|Weißpfote Whiteclaw.byTopas.png|Weißkralle Smoky.S.byTopas.png|Socke|link=Socke Smoky.E.byTopas.png|Socke Eeltail.byTopas.png|Eeltail|link=Eeltail (AV) Egg.E.byTopas.png|Schnauze|link=Schnauze Egg.S.byTopas.png|Schnauze Houndstar.byTopas.png|Houndstar|link=Houndstar Red.J.byTopas.png|Rubin|link=Rubin Red.S.byTopas.png|Rubin Red.S.alt.byTopas.png|Rubin (alt) Red.S.alt2.byTopas.png|Rubin (alt) Skipper.byTopas.png|Käptn|link=Käptn Skipper.alt.byTopas.png|Käptn Whitefang.S.byTopas.png|Weißpfote|link=Weißzahn Whitefang.byTopas.png|Weißzahn Stumpykit.byTopas.png|Stummeljunges|link=Stummelschweif Stumpykit.alt.byTopas.png|Stummeljunges (alt Stumpypaw.byTopas.png|Stummelpfote Stumpypaw.alt.byTopas.png|Stummelpfote (alt) Stumpytail.K.byTopas.png|Stummelschweif Stumpytail.K.alt.byTopas.png|Stummelschweif (alt) Stumpytail.St.byTopas.png|Stummelschweif Stumpytail.St.alt.byTopas.png|Stummelschweif (alt) Heronkit.byTopas.png|Heronkit|link=Heronwing Heronpaw.byTopas.png|Heronpaw Heronwing.byTopas.png|Heronwing Swiftkit.byTopas.png|Wieseljunges|link=Wieselpfote (DC) Swiftkit.alt.byTopas.png|Wieseljunges (alt) Swiftpaw.byTopas.png|Wieselpfote Swiftpaw.manga.byTopas.png|Wieselpfote (YS) Hollowpaw.byTopas.png|Hohlpfote|link=Hohlbauch Crowkit.byTopas.png|Krähenjunges|link=Krähenfeder Crowpaw.byTopas.png|Krähenpfote Crowfeather.byTopas.png|Krähenfeder Crowfeather.E.byTopas.png|Krähenfeder Mothpelt.J.byTopas.png|Mottenjunges|link=Mottenpelz Mothpelt.S.byTopas.png|Mottenpfote Mothpelt.K.byTopas.png|Mottenpelz Mothpelt.A.byTopas.png|Mottenpelz Molekit.byTopas.png|Maulwurfjunges|link=Maulwurfpfote (S3) Molepaw.byTopas.png|Maulwurfpfote Hazel.byTopas.png|Hasel|link=Haselschweif Hazelkit.byTopas.png|Haseljunges Hazelpaw.byTopas.png|Haselpfote Hazeltail.byTopas.png|Haselschweif Tiny.byTopas.png|Biene|link=Bienenwolke Tinykit.byTopas.png|Bienenjunges Tinypaw.byTopas.png|Bienenpfote Tinycloud.byTopas.png|Bienenwolke Tinycloud.Q.byTopas.png|Bienenwolke Ripplestar.alt.byTopas.png|Rieselstern|link=Rieselstern Ripplestar.byTopas.png|Rieselstern (alt) Blizzardstar.byTopas.png|Gewitterstern|link=Gewitterstern Splashheart.S.byTopas.png|Sturmpfote|link=Sturmherz Splashheart.K.byTopas.png|Sturmherz Splashheart.A.byTopas.png|Sturmstern Smoketalon.alt.byTopas.png|Rauchklaue|link=Rauchklaue Smoketalon.byTopas.png|Rauchklaue (alt) Spiderkit.byTopas.png|Spinnenjunges|link=Spinnenbein Spiderpaw.byTopas.png|Spinnenpfote Spiderpaw.alt.byTopas.png|Spinnepfote (alt) Spiderleg.byTopas.png|Spinnenbein Sneezekit.byTopas.png|Schniefjunges|link=Sneezecloud Sneezekit.alt.byTopas.png|Schniefjunges (alt) Sneezepaw.byTopas.png|Schniefpfote Sneezecloud.byTopas.png|Sneezecloud Ferretpaw.byTopas.png|Iltispfote|link=Iltiskralle Ferretclaw.byTopas.png|Iltiskralle Ferretclaw.alt.byTopas.png|Iltiskralle (alt) Rainfur.DC.byTopas.png|Rainfur|link=Rainfur (DC) Weaselpaw.byTopas.png|Rennpfote|link=Rennpelz Weaselfur.byTopas.png|Rennpelz Weaselfur.alt2.byTopas.png|Rennpelz (alt) Bumblekit.byTopas.png|Hummeljunges|link=Hummelstreif Bumblepaw.byTopas.png|Hummelpfote Bumblestripe.byTopas.png|Hummelstreif Redstar.byTopas.png|Rotstern|link=Rotstern Hazelstar.byTopas.png|Haselstern|link=Haselstern Sedgestar.byTopas.png|Sedgestar|link=Sedgestar Storkkit.byTopas.png|Storkkit|link=Storkkit Swampkit.byTopas.png|Swamokit|link=Swampkit Lynxkit.byTopas.png|Lynxkit|link=Lynxkit Pepper.byTopas.png|Pepper|link=Pepper Quailkit.byTopas.png|Quailkit|link=Quailkit Hollykit.byTopas.png|Buchenjunges|link=Buchenjunges Thistlepaw.byTopas.png|Distelpfote|link=Distelpfote (DGdK) Ivystar.byTopas.png|Efeustern|link=Efeustern FallingRain.byTopas.png|Fallender Regen|link=Fallender Regen Blackbee.byTopas.png|Schwarzbiene|link=Schwarzbiene Cricketkit.byTopas.png|Cricketkit|link=Cricketkit Featherkit.S1.byTopas.png|Featherkit|link=Featherkit (S1) Dragonflykit.byTopas.png|Dragonflykit|link=Dragonflykit Leafshine.byTopas.png|Blattlicht|link=Blattlicht Merry.byTopas.png|Cindy|link=Cindy Merry.alt.byTopas.png|Cindy (alt) Nettlepad.byTopas.png|Nesselpelz|link=Nesselpelz Yellowstar.byTopas.png|Gelbstern|link=Gelbstern Fall.byTopas.png|Fall|link=Fall Dragonflykit.byTopas.png|Libellenjunges|link=Libellenjunges Beetlekit.byTopas.png|Käferjunges|link=Käferbart Beetlewhisker.byTopas.png|Käferbart Silverpaw.byTopas.png|Silberpfote|link=Silberpfote DewPetal.J.byTopas.png|Taublüte|link=Taublüte DewPetal.ES.byTopas.png|Taublüte Eeltail.M.byTopas.png|Aalschweif|link=Aalschweif Leaf.S.byTopas.png|Blatt|link=Blatt (S5) Leaf.E.byTopas.png|Blatt Leaf.ES.byTopas.png|Blatt Leaf.ES.alt.byTopas.png|Blatt (alt) Stormpaw.byTopas.png|Sturmpfote|link=Sturmschweif Stormtail.byTopas.png|Sturmschweif Talonkit.byTopas.png|Krallenjunges|link=Krallenpfote (S2) Talonpaw.byTopas.png|Krallenpfote Robinstar.byTopas.png|Finkenstern|link=Finkenstern Birchstar.byTopas.png|Ginsterstern|link=Ginsterstern (DGdK) Birchstar.M.byTopas.png|Birkenstern|link=Birkenstern (WC) Emberstar.byTopas.png|Aschenstern|link=Aschenstern Foggy.byTopas.png|Nebelchen|link=Nebelchen Molewhisker.J.byTopas.png|Maulwurfjunges|link=Maulwurfbart Molewhisker.J.alt.byTopas.png|Maulwurfjunges (alt) Molewhisker.S.byTopas.png|Maulwurfpfote Molewhisker.S.alt.byTopas.png|Maulwurfpfote (alt) Molewhisker.S.alt2.byTopas.png|Maulwurfpfote (alt) Molewhisker.K.byTopas.png|Maulwurfbart Molewhisker.K.alt.byTopas.png|Maulwurfbart (alt) Molewhisker.K.alt2.byTopas.png|Maulwurfbart (alt) Dewstar.byTopas.png|Luftstern|link=Luftstern Brindlekit.byTopas.png|Buntjunges|link=Buntgesicht Brindlepaw.byTopas.png|Buntpfote Brindleface.K.byTopas.png|Buntgesicht Brindleface.K.alt.byTopas.png|Buntgesicht (alt) Brindleface.Q.byTopas.png|Buntgesicht Brindleface.Q.alt.byTopas.png|Buntgesicht (alt) Zunächst mal was Grundlegendes: *Die meisten kennen mich hier nur als CA-Junkie :'D :Hier neben sind meine CA's -> *Ich bin 2012 im CA-Projekt gestartet und irgendwie zieht es mich immer wieder zurück :) *Manchmal baue ich aufgrund meiner CA's eine Bindung zu den Charakteren auf.. :'D **Manchmal ist es auch andersherum, also dass ich das CA mache weil ich den Charakter cool finde, was aber nicht mehr oft vorkommt, da ich die Bücher nicht mehr lese :P :Und hier geht's zu meinen erfundenen Warrior Cats :) Stand meiner gelesenen Bücher Ich habe nach Der geheime Blick aufgehört habe zu lesen, das heißt ich kenne mich eigentlich nur bis Staffel 2 gut aus :) Aktuell plane ich nicht die folgendenStaffeln zu lesen, werde aber auf jeden Fall noch Die letzte Hoffnung lesen (irgendwan... vielleicht... :'D). Außerdem habe ich die ersten beiden Special Adventures gelesen und Das Gesetz der Krieger. Ansonsten habe ich noch Graustreif und Millie und Ravenpaw's Farewell gelesen. Ich habe vor noch Blausterns Prophezeiung zu lesen, aber mal sehen... Lieblingscharaktere *Feuerstern - aus Solidarität zu meinem liebsten und supersten Staffelhauptcharakter <3 (ein Hoch auf die 1. Staffel) *Blattsee - das Gesetz der Krieger ist nicht fair! *Rabenpfote - ich denke es sagt alles, dass ich unbedingt alles lesen möchte was ich von ihm kriegen kann^^ *Weißpelz - er hat immer zu seinem Anführer gehalten, war für jeden da und hat immer die Nerven behalten (Er ist einer der Hauptgründe warum ich BP noch lesen will) *Löwenherz - Traummentor ;) *Rußpelz - ich mag es total wie sie mit ihrem Schicksal umgeht *Farnpelz - er erinnert mich einfach an Weißpelz und Löwenherz *Lichtherz - sie ist einfach ein soo toller Charakter! *Dornenkralle - ich muss zugeben ich stehe einfach auf die Gene von Löwenherz und Frostfell :'D *Kleinwolke - ich weiß auch nicht so genau ich glaube ich mag ihn noch aus dem ersten Buch xD *Borkenpelz - als Krieger finde ich ihn richtig cool ^.^ *Langschweif - eigener Charakter :D *Sturmwind - ich mag ihn einfach, liegt vielleicht auch am CA *Mikusch - ist aufgrund von RF dazu gekommen :D *Ampferschweif *Tüpfelblatt *Ziegensturm *Riesenstern *Graustreif *Gelbzahn *Nebelstern *Zedernherz *Tupfenpfote *Eiswolke Lieblingscouples *Blattsee x Krähenfeder *Rauchfell x Borkenpelz *Ampferschweif x Farnpelz *Lichtherz x Wolkenschweif *Blattstern x Ziegensturm *Mausefell x Langschweif (Wunschcouple ;)) *Rußpelz x Kleinwolke (Wunschcouple ;)) *Rabenpfote x Mikusch (Not quite sure about their status :'D) Zufällige Zitate Einige dieser Zitate sind noch auf englisch, da ich die deutschen Bücher nicht gelesen habe und die deutsche Version dementsprechend nicht kenne Katzen über die ich meine Meinung geändert habe *Langschweif - Nachdem Tigerkralle endlich weg war hat er einen eigenen Charakter entwickelt *hipphipphurra* *Krähenfeder - Als Krieger find ich ihn besser *Sandsturm - Als Schülerin hat sie mich irgendwie angenervt, auch wenn es ein bisschen nachvollziehbar war *Borkenpelz - Dito :P Allerdings mochte ich ihn erst als er dann Rauchpfote hatte dafür dann aber um so doller :)) *Wolkenschweif - Als Junges fand ich ihn supermegaflippig, als Schüler ist er mir auf die Nerven gegangen und als Krieger fand ihn wieder cool xD *Scharfkralle - ich weiß nicht mehr genau ab welcher Stelle in FM ich ihn mochte, aber in DSdW mochte ich ihn dann wieder nicht so sehr.. *Kurzstern - Das Anführersein hat ihn leider ziemlich verändert *Brombeerkralle - Als Schüler mochte ich ihn total, aber nachdem er Krieger geworden ist nervt er mich irgendwie Hasscharaktere *Tigerstern - obviously *Braunstern - obviously *Habichtfrost - obviously *Geißel - obviously *Narbengesicht - Tüpfelblatt. *Dunkelstreif - mit Charakterbildung war es bei ihm nicht sehr weit *Knochen - WARUM WEISSPELZ!?!? *schnief* *Beerenpfote - wie kann man nur so angeberisch sein? *Distelblatt - ich finde es einfach absolut sinnlos, dass sie Aschenpelz tötet und dann das Geheimnis selbst auflöst *Windpfote - hochnäsiger Fatzke... *Sasha - schlichtweg unsympathisch. Random Stuff right|220px Dinge, die ich mag: *CA (offensichtlicherweise ;D) *Tiger (es ist absolut unfair, dass alle Tiger-Charaktere Idioten sind -.-) *Inside Out *Obst *Schokolade *Sonne *Schlaf *Dieses Bild da rechts, weil es von meinem Lieblingswikianer ist und all meine Lieblingsdinge vereint ;) Dinge, die ich nicht mag: *Wenn Leute Löwen, Tiger und andere Großkatzen verwechselt.. *Gefühlte 5 Jahre auf die Fortsetzung einer Serie warten Bilder von Freunden FürTopas.S.byLeo.png|von Leo :33 ist wieder ends niedlich Für Topas.byTini.png|von Tini :33 OMG, diese Augen *___* FürTopas.byLeo=3.PNG|ach Leolein^^ *schnief* Für_Topas.png|Von Rose :33 knuffigkeit 5000^^ Für.Tosey.png|Von Flocke *o* Sieht echt megageil aus :$ Für_Topassplitter.png|Von Grünfell ;) Danke für das Wichtelgeschenk :) WichtelgeschenkFürTopas.byRose.png|Winterliches Weihnachtsgeschenk an einer Frühlings-Weihnacht :'D ... Topassplitter.FürTopas.png|...und eine superschöne Topassplitter von der lieben Rose <3 FürTopas.Katzenpegasus.png|Mahagonieschwinge von Rose <3 she is such a beauty :3 FürTopas.nocheinGeschenk.png|und wieder von Rose. Diesmal: Awesome Aang :$ FürTopas.Spirit.png|Ach ja, Großer mit dir hab ich auch noch was vor ;) haha TopasGeburtstagsgeschenk.png|Daaankeschön <3 Lieblings-CAs Mudfur.byTopas.png|Ich... Rainstorm.alt.byTopas.png|bin... Lightningpelt.byTopas.png|ein... Brightspirit.byTopas.png|Esel... Lionheart.byTopas.png|denn... Gorsekit.byTopas.png|der... Houndstar.byTopas.png|Esel... TurtleTail.ES.byTopas.png|nennt... YewTail.byTopas.png|sich... Olivenose.byTopas.png|immer... Bumblekit.byTopas.png|zuerst :'D HollowTree.png|Stellvertretend für alle Rose-Tabbys ;) ShredtailStreuner.png|Super umgesetzt^^ Pikepaw..S.MO.png|Ein wirklich toller Hecht :'D StormPelt.ES.png|Cuteness overload... Federschweif.K.GM.png|DIESE LOCKE *~* FlametailRedone1.png|Perfection! LeopardfurRedone.png|*speechless* Flutter.E.png|That butterfly though :o Blitzstern.A.png|Black smoke xD DewNose.E.png|Ich weiß bald nicht mehr was ich dazu noch sagen kann^^ Briarpaw.byTau.png|Unsere CA-Königin darf... Dachsfang.J.byTau.png|natürlich auch... Lakeshine.byTau.png|nicht fehlen Littlestep.byTau.png|This looks soo cute *-* Shinecloud.byLeo.PNG|Patchy :D StoneSong.MC.byLeo.PNG|Dieses Muster ist irgendwie mysteriös:D Squirrelpaw.byLeo.PNG|Dieser Schweif! Tupfenschweif.byLeo.PNG|SO GEIL!! Sweetpaw.bySaphir.png|So sweet ;) Alder.Einzelläuferjunges.Smiley.png|Cuteness :3 Flower.byStar.png|Diese Farbkombi :o Minnowtail.byStar.png|Dieses Muster ;) Leopardfoot.byStar.png|.. und das hier xD Bumble.byWaschmittel.png|Schildpatt *o* Livy.png|Hübscher Farbverlauf :$ Ginsterstern byamber .png|Diese Haare :)) Eulenstern.DGdK.byCurly.png|Ja, okay wtf geil!? :o Lightningpaw.byCurly.png|You're so gorgeous.. *träller* Lakeheart Q.Spooky.png|pretty tabby :D Dash L.Spooky.png|that paw print *o* To be continued... Friedhof der Kuscheltiere CAs right|150pxSo! Hier sind ja in letzter Zeit einige alte CAs gelöscht worden und weil es mir widerstrebt ein paar davon gehen zu lassen hab ich sie gerettet zumindest die bei denen es mir möglich war, ein paar sind jetzt wohl für immer verloren :/ There we go: *Mein altes CA von Borkenpfote in der Version Code of the Clans: Einfach weil darum! Ich weiß noch, dass er mich total auf die Palme gebracht hat und dann die ganze Aufregung im Nachhinein völlig umsonst :'D *mööp* inakzeptabel xD *Löwenherz in der alten Version von Mond(-herz/-kralle): Ich bin sehr froh und dankbar, dass ich hiermit eine supertolle Vorlage für meinen späteren Löwenherz hatte :) Es war früher schon eines meiner liebsten CAs :3 *Dapplepelt in der vorherigen Version von Tini Das ist sooo schön *-* Diese Augen :3 Bitte, bitte ich mag die Version wiederhaben :o *Polly in der ersten Version von Rose Dieses Muster ist so der Hammer, blöd dass die Vorlage gepaart mit dem realtiven Nichtvorhandensein des Musters am Bauch dies hat verschwinden lassen :/ Das sieht soo toll aus :) *Bubbling Stream in der früheren Version von Star Diese Bubbles sind soo süß *-* Ich vermisse sie :/ *To definitly be continued... Honorable Mention Ich glaube soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte ich niemals so eine "Freundes-Liste" wie sie hier viele anderen User haben, weil ich eigentlich so gut wie nie im Chat war und dadurch nicht so den Kontakt zu anderen gepflegt habe (ergo nix Freunde^^).. aber ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mal einigen meiner "Kriegerkollegen" die (letzte) Ehre erweise :) Los geht's: *Silber: Sie hat mir in meiner Anfangszeit hier im Wiki viel geholfen, auch mit meinen CAs und ich glaube ich hatte immer so ein bisschen das Gefühl, ihr mit meinen CAs das Wasser reichen zu müssen (das ist nicht negativ gemeint, ich bin einfach so^^ So wie ein Schüler eben gerne so gut werden würde wie sein Mentor) Sie war anfangs immer ein Stück weit meine Orientierung und meine erste Anlaufstelle wenn es um CAs ging (ich erinnere mich da an eine weiße Schnauze bei Schmutzfell :)) *Tau: In gewisser Weise meine "zweite Mentorin".. CA-Königin und CA-Polizei (also ich fände eine Blaulichtsirene in der Sig durchaus angebracht :P) *'Leo': Ich bin schon etwas stolz drauf, dass ich ihr in ihrer CA-Anfangszeit so - ich hoffe gut^^ - geholfen habe :) Ich hatte mich unglaublich gefreut als Lionblaze auf der CA-Seite aufgetaucht ist :3 Ich vermisse unsere CA-Geschenke und vor allem Misty.. *'Rose': Ich komme einfach nicht auf diese ultrauepic CAs klar :'D Ich wünsche ich könnte das auch so gut *-* Adorable Passion, Companion ;)! *Weitere CA-Mentions: **Star **Daisy **Tini **Saphir **Kora **Sprenkel **Keks Kategorie:Benutzer